1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of portable computing devices having a space saving mechanism for CD-ROM/DVD drives, magneto-optical drives, floppy drives, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, CD-ROM/DVD drives are well known in the art. Most desktop computers have these devices equipped with the computer. However, many handheld devices and mini notebook computers do not have enough space to equip the CD-ROM/DVD drives thereto. Therefore, many external connection mechanisms have been implemented with the handheld devices and mini notebook computers. The problem with this is that it is cumbersome to carry the external connection mechanism around with the handheld devices and mini notebook computers. The purpose of the handheld device is to save space. However, the disadvantage with this space saving feature is limited functionality. A handheld device, i.e., a global positioning system (GPS) has limited memory to accommodate all of the applications it uses. It is not practical to carry a handheld GPS with a cable connecting it to an external CD-ROM/DVD drive with a worldwide map library.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,495 issued to Read et al. on Sep. 7, 1993 for "Removable Enclosure Housing A Rigid Drive" (hereafter the "Read Patent");
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,273 issued to Ma on Nov. 8, 1994 for "Computer System With Removable Floppy Disk Drive And Expansion Slot Assembly Mounted Flush In One Corner" (hereafter the "Ma Patent");
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,857 issued to Nelson et al. on Jul. 25, 1995 for "Personal Computer Module Systems And Method Of Using" (hereafter the "'857 Nelson Patent");
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,586 issued to Adachi et al. on Feb. 27, 1996 for "Computer Systems Having Memory Card/Disk Storage Unit Used As External Storage Device" (hereafter the "Adachi Patent");
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,732 issued to Vignone, Sr. on Feb. 25, 1997 for "Direct Connect Radio And Antenna Assembly" (hereafter the "Vignone Patent");
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,763 issued to Bullister on Jan. 27, 1998 for "Compatible Internal And External Card Slot System For A Portable Computing Device Having A Connector Offset Between Opposing Side Walls" (hereafter the "Bullister Patent");
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,569 issued to Jondrow on Feb. 10, 1998 for "Ejection And Insulation Jacket For A Removable Component In A Portable Computing Device" (hereafter the "Jondrow Patent");
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,274 issued to Nelson et al. on Mar. 3, 1998 for "Personal Computer Module System And Method Of Using" (hereafter the "'274 Nelson Patent"); and
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,995 issued to Ohmi et al. on Apr. 14, 1998 for "Detachable Magnetic Disk Apparatus" (hereafter the "Ohmi Patent").
The Read Patent discloses a removable enclosure housing for a rigid disk drive. The removable self-contained rigid disk drive has a head and disk assembly (HDA), and a controller enclosed by top and bottom covers. The self-contained rigid disk drive is externally dimensioned to be removably installable in a disk bay of the same form factor. The HDA components are mounted on one side of a composite plastic-steel base, and the controller is attached to the other side. The controller has an electrical interface for connecting the drive with a host computer systems with a complementary electrical interface. The covers of the drive are made of metal to reduce electromagnetic interference when the drive is in operation.
The Ma Patent discloses a computer system with a removable floppy disk drive and expansion slot assembly detachably fastened to a recessed hole on the computer system. The floppy disk drive and expansion slot assembly has a side rail engaged into a mounting groove on one vertical side wall of the recessed hole of the computer system, two connectors electrically and respectively connected to two respective connectors on the computer system, and a slot for inserting a floppy disk or an expansion card.
The '857 Nelson Patent discloses a personal computer (PC) module system and method of using same. The system includes a common processor, and a hard drive and memory, where a user simply plugs the processor and hard drive and memory into either a portable PC base unit or a desktop PC base unit, enabling operation of the combined units as a complete data processing system. The module is readily removable to be plugged into another base unit or to be carried elsewhere.
The Adachi Patent discloses a computer system which includes a memory card/disk storage unit used as an external storage device.
The Vignone Patent discloses a direct connect radio and antenna assembly.
The Bullister Patent discloses a compatible internal and external card slot system for a portable computing device which has a connector offset between opposing sidewalls.
The Jondrow Patent discloses an ejection and insulation jacket for a removable component in a portable computing device. It facilitates installation and removal of a component, such as a memory drive, and to mechanically insulate the component.
The '274 Nelson Patent discloses a personal computer (PC) module system and method of using it. The system includes a common processor, and a hard drive and memory, where a user simply plugs the processor and hard drive and memory into either a portable PC base unit or a desktop PC base unit, enabling operation of the combined units as a complete data processing system.
The Ohmi Patent discloses a detachable magnetic disk apparatus. It comprises a magnetic disk, magnetic heads for recording and reproducing information to and from the magnetic disk, disk driving means for driving the magnetic disk, head driving means for driving the magnetic heads, a mechanical portion driving circuit for operating the disk driving means and the head driving means, and logical operation means for exchanging signals between the magnetic heads and the mechanical portion driving circuit. The apparatus further comprises a first box for containing at least the magnetic disk, the magnetic heads, the disk driving means and the head driving means, and a second box detachably connected to the first box for containing at least the logical operation means, wherein signals are exchanged between the first box and the second box.
Most conventional CD-ROM/DVD drives have a media tray for a user to place a media disc thereon, an optical head for reading the media disc and a spindle motor for turning the media disc. However, by eliminating the media tray, a space saving CD-ROM/DVD drive mechanism is created without the media tray, and thereby allows the electronic devices, such as handheld devices, mini notebook computers, etc., to be equipped with CD-ROM/DVD drives without increasing the size of the electronic devices. The size of the CD-ROM/DVD drive can be further reduced if they implement the space saving CD-ROM/DVD drive mechanism.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a space saving CD-ROM/DVD drive mechanism for electronic devices, such as handheld devices, portable computers and etc., without increasing the size of the electronic devices.